Euphoria, A Flower
by UnjustToMe
Summary: Birthdays. First Dates. What's next?
1. Surprises, it isn

Title: Euphoria, a flower

Chapter 1:

A/N: Okay , "Euphoria, A Flower", would be a series about Kid and Crona. *rolls eyes* Since the stories I HAVE submitted to the site are gloomy, this should be different. More or less, I want to make guinea pigs fly so they can be HAPPY. It's summer here so all the more appropriate.

"**Surprises, it isn't my birthday today, is it?"**

I was happy, very happy that Maka-chan invited me to her picnic. I've only heard about it once before, and it seems to be fun. I've only gone to such once before, and it _was_ fun. Food was everywhere. Ragnarok stuffed his face with them every chance he could get.

Today, everyone helped with the preparations. First, Soul-kun laid a huuuge blanket on the ground. Maka-chan and Tsubaki dropped a real heavy basket on top of the blue cloth and it fell with a _thud_. Then, patti and Liz helped them set out the food. Feeling the jolt down my back and the stirring inside my tummy, Ragnarok popped out. Food alerts him, and he always hits me because we barely keep stock of them. But he would feel sleep and I get to enjoy Mr. Corner.

Maka-chan turned to me. "Crona, would you like to help us with the plates?"

I was more than happy to oblige. I carefully made my way to the girls. Soul-kun was holding Black Star because the ninja-assassin was drooling. Living with Ragnarok, I know only too well what drooling does to people. Things, _bad_ things happen.

So I knelt beside Tsubaki and took the plates and spoons and forks and napkins she would hand to me. I carefully laid them on one side of the blanket since food goes on the other side. Suddenly, I realized that the plates had faces on them. The red one had Soul-kun's face. The blue was Black Star's. Liz and Patti had the lilac and rose pink colored plates. Tsubaki's was a sunflower yellow and Maka'chan had apple green. There was a black and white one with no face on it and it was… 'What do you call it?' … s-sym-met-ri-cal… like how Kid-kun says. I placed it on the blanket and took the last plate which was white. My and Ragnarok's faces were on it. I smiled and Maka-chan noticed. She sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. She chuckled.

"Do you like it? It was Kid's idea to have those plates made. You see, they are covered in some sort of what-not Shinigamis are good at making the faces appear. If we ever have gatherings such as this, the people present will have their faces on their plates. You see the black and white one?"

I nodded turning to the faceless plate.

"Kid owns that except if he were here, Shinigami-sama's skull mask would appear."

"Why?" I asked … If Kid-kun had decided to make them, why would his face not appear?

"Well, Kid has obsessive compulsive disorder and he says, '_Having to see my asymmetrical garbage of a face while eating is unacceptable!'_" Maka-chan tried her best to imitate Kid-kun and of course I had to giggle. She had a few fits herself but Ragnarok was getting hungry.

"Oi pigtails, when can we eat? I'm starving here!!!" he whined

Maka-chan grunted. "In a few minutes, Ragnarok. Tsubaki and Liz are taking care of everything."

"A FEW MINUTES!!! COME ON, CAN'T THEY GO ANY FASTER!?" Ragnarok complained and I fear Maka-chan ticked.

"Ragnarok…" I warned him

"Shut up Crona." He snapped at me

"No they can't. Wait for a _few_ minutes." Maka commanded through gritted teeth

"What the _hell_ are you asking of me, B****!!! Aren't you glad I brought this F****** BRAT here to _your_ picnic?!" He shouted back

Maka-chan brought out of nowhere a HEAVY, THICK, ANF HARD-BOUND book and she was going to hit Ragnarok with it. I gulped seeing the sudden fierce storm brewing around Maka-chan. Lightning struck a crumbling cliff and she screamed. I heard Ragnarok chuckle.

'I have a bad feeling about this.' I thought

For sure enough, just before the book hit his head, Ragnarok ducked in me thus, making my spine shatter into a thousand pieces under the harmful book. I was lying on the ground bleeding, and everyone was rushing to my aid. Just before I blacked out, I caught a glimpse of the black and white plate. Shinigami-sama's skull appeared.

* * *

I do not know how it happened but right now, I am watching over Crona who is in a deep sleep at the infirmary.

I had known I'll be late arriving to the picnic since my oh so grateful weapons skipped their chores to get there early. So I was left with the job of making the house look perfect in every perspective. First I made my bed and changed into more suitable attire. My room already looked perfect but the anxiety… I just had to make sure. Then I cleaned both the Thompson's rooms. I would not want to comment on that knowing that it is what made me so late. Then I washed the dishes, mopped the kitchen floor, and wiped the tables for any dust that settled why I was doing the former. Entered the living room, vacuumed the carpet, polished the figurines, straightened the paintings, dusted away any of those annoying little particles and went out to the garden. I watered the plants, dug up a few weeds, rearranged the inventory in the storage room and went back inside. I entered each and every one of the four bathrooms, cleaning every nook and cranny, folded the tips of the tissue paper in triangles and left for the guest rooms. I wiped the windows, changed the sheets of the beds, coughed at the musty old cabinets and applied air fresheners. I smiled at my work and entered my quarters yet again for a new set of clothes this time for the picnic. I closed my double doors, went down the hall admiring my master piece, and opened the front doors, closing them symmetrically, locking them and walked out the front gate. I summoned Beelzebub and rode on to our meeting place.

The moment I had arrived, I never expected such a large commotion ongoing I summoned back Beelzebub and walked to the group.

"What's going on?" I asked them

"Kid!" they all gasped simultenously

I walked to where they were looking at. The girls were crying and the boys were shocked. I myself would have been too when I saw Crona on the ground bleeding, too critical to be alive, Maka kneeling beside her crying as well, yatta, yatta, yatta, if not for the ridiculously gigantic book with the poor girl's blood not far off.

Upon realizing Crona was a victim of her best friend's ultimate move, I was confused.

'Maka would never use tat on Crona, would she?' I thought

I myself would _never_ have the heart to do so considering the circumstances I had hit her on the boat before.

All this would soon come to a conclusion once I had observed that the blow wasn't on her head, lower to the back exactly where Ragnarok comes out. Assuming the symmetrical blob of black blood annoyed the easily razzed scythe technician with a few of his _inexcusable_ remarks. So to the point the suspect won't give a second thought on killing him even if he _was_ her best friend's weapon. 'Surely that can be easily fixed.' She must have thought. So, as "Maka" was, at estimation, 4millimeters away from the sword's forehead, he sought protection inside his meister's body where his comfort zone lies. This action caused the most deadly of Maka-chops to hit Crona. Therefore, concluding to this heartbreaking sight.

I for one thought all that in seconds and not one of these dumbstruck friends of mine had the proper thinking to take action and bring the victim to a nearby hospital or something. Even if the nearest place was Shibusen's infirmary, they should have at least done something! I sighed. I guess it's up to me once again. I approached the still bleeding girl and focused my energy. I touched her wound with my hand and hopefully ceased the bleeding. Opening my eyes, it worked. I knelt one knee and lifted the surprisingly light girl in my arms.

"Beelzebub!" I cried and hopped onto my transportation

It made a revving sound and that seemed to snap these foolish people from their daze. Maka was, once again, the first to react. Before we could lift off into the air, she clung onto Crona's dress.

"Maka, I don't need any interruptions right now!" I told her. I felt like the father of a child rushing to bring my wife to safety while the impeccable youth clung on to her mother

'Did I just think that?' Blushing just because of my thoughts! I'm not a hormone-crazed teenager!

"Kid, take me with you, I must see to Crona!" she was crying

Honestly, this is just stupidity. Not one of them is in their proper minds! The normal Maka would understand. Black Star would start taking Crona out of my arms to show how great he is. Liz and Patti would have my back right now. Tsubaki would start apologizing for Black Star and Soul would accompany his meister all the way. But that's not happening!

"Maka, Beelzebub only has the capacity of two people and he is fast enough for Crona not to see the light yet. Understand that only I can manipulate Beelzebub to whichever way I want and if you want your best friend to continue living this second chance, you'd better leave this up to me." I explained in one breath

"Y-You're right, of course! Good luck Kid, we'll be with you A.S.A.P.!" Finally she gets it. I believe everyone is okay. I better fly before Black Star gets Crona.

In the air, I can't help but realize something. 'Does Crona really have that kind of effect on people?' I looked at her sleeping face. Somehow, it rid of all the worry and fear she would walk with. It bore courage, dignity and loyalty right then and there when I held her. I hadn't noticed but I was staring at her. Staring at her beautiful face, the perfect face. Well, that is, except her hair. Even so, butterflies filled my stomach.

"I have to get her to the infirmary, now!" I told myself and so I did… I wonder when she will wake.

***

Crona still hasn't come round even when everybody else came and visited her. Even when Nygus changed her from the blood-drenched dress to the one Patti and Liz brought for her, she was deep in slumber. Not that I saw her being changed! Nygus told me everything… What is wrong with me? Why am I getting nervous over things concerning her? Fortunately I haven't yet thought any disgusting perverted things. I put my face in my hands.

"I can't bare this type of stress!" I complained and it was loud enough that it disrupted Crona from her dreams. Idiot.

* * *

I heard Shinigami-kun's voice… The wonderful scene of butterflies and cupcakes washed away while my eyes blinked hard. The lights are a bit bright and everything was a blur. My vision finally focused and what I'm looking at is black hair with three stripes at the left side, honey yellow eyes and a simple but determined smile that stared straight back at me… Now, who had that type of face again?

"K-K-K-K-K-Kid-kun!!!" I cried in realization and fell from the bed onto my butt "Ow!"

"Crona!" he shouted back

I struggled to get up and touched the floor with my hands pushing myself off the floor when I noticed Kid-kun was trying to help me. Before we both knew it, our heads had hit each other causing him to fall off balance and sending me forward falling too. It was completely embarrassing for me. I don't even know what _exactly _happened! But I had definitely heard him stutter.

"C-Crona!" I diverted my attention to him. Funny, his face was directly 3 inches from mine and I could feel his haggard breathing and the loud beating of his heart. DOOM.

"Eep!" I released him at once. I finally noticed I was on top of him. Gosh, I felt my face burn a hundred degrees. I felt for the floor to reach the palms of my hands. I accidentally hit Kid-kun a few times on the face before I could properly bring myself to stand up. Actually, my own two feet were wobbly that I could only kneel on the ground. I bowed my head when I saw Kid-kun poke at the few places I bruised. I should at least help him…

I held out a hand to Kid-kun and he just stared at it. What was he thinking? Maybe something like how idiotic I was and how I can never survive here. My eyes began to create tears when I felt his hand squeeze mine. I shot my head up and watched as he sat up to face me. He was smiling, but why? I followed with my eyes his hand as he reached for my face. I cringed a little when his fingers held my chin. His head slowly neared mine and my eyelids fluttered shut. Just when I could feel his breaths on my lips, the tension slipped away. I opened my eyes and Kid-kun seemed to cower. He let out a sigh and stood up. He held out his hand for me. Did he want me to take it? Of course he does, I'm so stupid… But I can't help it. He makes me feel so lightheaded. Oh I wish he had finished whatever he was about to do.

I looked down on myself as I took his offer and stood up. I stumbled, trying to make my feet work like how they used to. Kid-kun stopped and I took a peek. In front of me was a glass of some sort and behind it was a girl. I looked back to the ground, too embarrassed to give a thought to the girl.

'Kid-kun, please say something…'

And as if on cue, his deep voice sang. "Crona, please look at the mirror."

I obeyed and looked at the pink- haired girl that, now that I think about it, looked a lot like me. Except she was wearing a dress that fell on her knees. She was absolutely prettier than I am. The dress had a black ribbon tied around her waist. The dress was white along with the shoes she wore I sighed and tilted my head.

'What!' I thought

I moved my right hand and the girl followed what I was doing. I cocked my head to the other side and she did the same. I turned around and around and she mimicked what I was doing. Amazing! What kind of person is she?

"Do you like it?" Kid-kun asked

I almost forgot that he was with me. I turned to him, confused when I realized what he had asked. "Huh?"

"The dress, do you like it?" He rephrased the question

'Oh..' "I think it is very pretty but why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be talking to her?" I asked pointing to the … mir-ror…

Kid-kun giggled. I never heard him giggle before. I t made me feel good inside. My tummy might be doing flips but… I like it.

"Crona, please look at the mirror again." I did as I was told

"You see that beautiful girl there?" I winced; he said the girl was beautiful.

'Why do I feel sad?'

I nodded anyway and the girl followed "That beautiful girl there is _your _reflection. She is your image appearing on the mirror. She is you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. That beautiful girl is you."

"Kid-kun, I don't understand."

My heart began to thump wildly as he held my hand again.

'Could he hear it?'

He guided my shaking fingers to touch the glass. That's when I noticed, another person was behind it. A boy that looked like Kid-kun was also holding the girl's hand and we were about to join fingers. I felt a little scared. But Kid-kun was there for me. He would never hurt me. And the girl had the boy. Maybe he would never hurt her too. Maybe we were both scared. And maybe, we both feel the same.

My hand felt something cold and I tried to pull back my hand but Kid-kun had a firm grip on it. I looked at the girl; she was doing the same thing as I was. I marveled at this. Then I observed her, we had the same blue eyes, the same hair, even the lips. But then I remembered what Marie-sensei told me.

"There is only one you."

I could finally understand what Kid-kun meant. She was me. An image of me who is wearing a dress far different from the one I am wearing right now. That is until I realized I was wearing the same dress. I could do nothing but smile. Then I remembered Kid-kun called me beautiful, that smile just kept on growing.

"So do you like the dress?" I forgot that's what he wanted me to see all along

"Yes I like it very much. Thank you…"

"Oh that's not from me, Liz and Patti came by a while ago, and that is their gift to you."

"G-gift? F-for me? W-Why?"

"Why? Don't you know that it is your− Crona, do you know why we had the picnic earlier?" he asked me

I shook my head at his question. He seemed to be growing excited. I wonder what he'll say next.

"Let's go to your room then." Kid-kun smiled

'My room?' I thought to myself

When we reached my door, Kid-kun told me to close my eyes. My heart began to race. I wonder what's happening in my room.

I heard Kid-kun shuffle his feet and my door creaked open. He led me in my room and I felt something's changed somehow.

"Open your eyes."

I did so.

My room looks different, a whole lot different. The concrete walls were colored white and the floor was carpeted black. My bed looked more comfortable and fluffier with a red, black, and white theme. I have a cabinet and when I approached it, it was full of clothes like how the others wear when we don't have missions or classes. There was also a shelf with books like Maka-chan loves to read. Next to it was a desk and on it was pictures of me and my friends. There were pictures with me alone with each and every one of them and, in the middle was all of us together, I remembered that Kid-kun was taking all of those pictures except when he and I smiled for two.

A light opened in my head and I whirled around to face Kid-kun. Tears began to stream down my face.

"K-Kid-kun… did… did y-you do all of t-this?" I asked

"Well, everyone helped. I designed your room. Liz and Patti picked the clothes for you. Maka brought in all of those books. Tsubaki fixed your desk with the collage of our pictures. Soul and Black Star painted your room and brought in the stuff, with my supervision of course−"

"Why? Why would all of you go to trouble just for me?" I cried

"Crona, the reason we had the picnic earlier, the reason you're wearing the dress, the reason for your room, and the reason I am here explaining this to you, is because it is your birthday today."

'My birthday?' I thought

"We know how Medusa treated you when you were growing up. It's not even a surprise that you didn't know it was your birthday. But back to the point, we wanted to make you happy, make you feel special−"

* * *

I never got to finish whatever I was saying, I am afraid I even forgot about it when she threw herself at me. Crying on my shirt, saying how happy she was, how loved she felt, how special we made her feel.

"It could have been better if the others were here though, right?" I whispered to her.

"I know but it's already better this way." She whispered back

I smiled at that and hugged her, rubbing her back to hush her cries down.

"I'm glad to see you like it… Happy Birthday, Crona."

A/N: Is that all right? Are the characters OOC? Reviews!!!


	2. Slashed Wrists Emo Moments Part 1 of 2

Title: Euphoria A Flower

Chapter 2: Slashed Wrists‚ Emo Moments‚ Double Dates‚ Amusement Parks‚ and Ice Cream

A/N: Okay I had a problem writing this Chapter. First of all I had writer's block then I had anxiety and paranoia. Third I couldn't find the perfect song for this. (I need some motivation as well) Fourth I didn't feel contented with the two rough drafts I had created. Fifth I had depression. 6th I ran out of water. 7th everything was so distracting. Finally I set up a deadline for myself. Fudge it all! I'm getting this finished.

"**Slashed Wrists**‚** Emo Moments‚ Double Dates‚ Amusement Parks‚ and Ice Cream."**

**Part One **

I usually spend my Saturdays alone. Leave the dates to Liz and the ignorance to Patti. I prefer it that way but it all changed. I feel the weight of puberty hitting my shoulders like a deadly Shinigami Chop and aMaka Chop put together with my Death Cannons. I should have known this would hit me directly in the face. Not that having a double date with Crona is bad it's just that…

"A double date is supposed to be composed of four people not two! Soul and Maka are going to pay." I mumbled to myself than looked at my date

She fortunately had not heard me. I smiled as he child-like characteristic envelop her. The Ferris wheel had justed started to climb and the nview instantly stole her attention. I would be more than happy to start showing her important sites around Death City and tell her about how it made history if not for the fact that I didn't see this coming sooner.

A Flashback (Finally Woohoo!)

_Death the Kid was standing in front of Shibusen's bulletin board searching for an announcement containing that Origami be an elective next semester. Doing so he frequently removed and replaced papers "filled with useless junk" so his need for symmetry be fulfilled. Papers overlapped each other; it seems he won't be finished for a few hours._

_*_

"_Ah… Perfect." He sighed in contentment as he kept his portable ruler hidden somewhere no one dare knows. "My work here is done."_

_With his head high Death the Kid turned around and left for the library at precisely twelve noon. The school bell rang signaling free time for an hour. Little did the young Shinigami know he was being stalked. Stalked by none other than the scythe and scythe-technician pair. _

"_Soul… Soul… Soul… Dammit. Soul wake up. Soul… Damn it Soul! Take your freakin' ass of that bench and wake up before I kill you!" Maka shouted as she Maka-chopped Soul hard in the guts_

"_F***!" Soul shouted as the pain spread through his body waking him up. "F*** it Maka! What d'ya do that for?" he groaned as he sat up_

"_Remember. We're stalking Kid so get your lazy butt off the bench. He's getting away." She exasperated then sneakily roamed the hallways_

_Soul put his hands behind his head and followed his meister. He had to roll his eyes when she stopped in front of a door. The sign above said in bold and capitalized letters __**"LIBRARY." **__If his meister was so desperate on tricking the OCD freak and the black blood weirdo together that Saturday it shouldn't only be his fun she stops he should also avoid her distractions. He sighed and began dragging Maka away from the paradise by the collar when another M-chop hit him on the back. _

_He lay on the floor surrounded by a red puddle while students walked around him. Unfortunately a random guy slipped on a random banaa peel and accidentally landed feet first like a cat on Soul's back. It spluttered blood everywhere._

"_Ooooooow…" Soul moaned_

"_Oh sorry dude." Random Dude # 1 apologized before leaving the scythe to be the vultures' prey_

"_Soul!" Maka nagged "Stop playing with those canaries and come here."_

_Obviously she mistook the predator birds for harmless Tweety birds in different color variations. On the other hand Soul smelled of dirty sewage while his eyes rolled up that only the white part of the eye was visible._

"_Soul! So− Oh My Gosh!" Maka turned and found Soul's hand about to be bitten away. An "overly-caring" meister she is Maka approached and shooed the vultured away. That is only after she threatened they be roasted after Maka-chopped_

'_How morbid!' thought one vulture_

'_Yeah. That is animal racism!!!' thought the other_

_Maka hurried to Soul who was singing._

"_Baa Baa Black Sheep have you any wool? Yes sir. Yes sir. Three bags full."_

"_Poor Soul." Maka sighed before taking out her camera phone and videotaping him_

_By the time Soul finished his act and Maka hid her phone Death the Kid walked out of the library. His nose was in a book entitled "PERFECTION: symmetry special". Noticing the shinigami the scythe technician grabbed her partner by the hair and dragged him trying to catch up with Kid leaving a trail of blood in their wake._

_Realizing that Kid was too fast compared to her and a dying Soul she let go of the white hair and ran after the OCD freak. "Soul forgive me." She muttered before leaving her weapon_

_Said boy didn't even take notice. One limp hand of his was pointing however at the ceiling and words escaped his mouth. _

"_Look mommy. A shooting star let's make a wish. I wish I can be a fairy princess! Ow mommy that hurt. Okay… I wish I was Superman…"_

_*_

"_Kid!" Maka cried_

_The young shinigami whirled around and found a panting Maka put a finger up like saying "One minute."_

_He closed the book and waited patiently. After catching her breath Maka stood straight and saluted pretty much like Patti would._

"_Hiya!"_

_Kid blinked his eyes. "Oh hello to you too Maka. Is that all you wanted to say? I have an appointment today and I do not want to be late." He said opening his book and proceeding to where he was heading towards before_

"_No! I just wanted to ask you something." The blonde stopped the boy_

"_What is it? I only have five minutes." Noticing that the walk clock read twelve thirty_

"_What are you doing this Saturday?"_

"_Nothing why?"_

"_Can you take Crona on a date this Saturday?"_

"_What makes you think I'll be able to do that?"_

"_I just know you will."_

"_I'll see… But won't she be busy?"_

"_No. She does nothing almost everyday."_

"_Alright but why the sudden thought Maka?"_

"_No reason."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Sigh. Let's have a double date. You and Crona. Me and Soul."_

"_I'll ask again. Why?"_

"_I care for Crona. That's why!"_

"_Why me?"_

"_Would she go out with Black Star?"_

"_No."_

"_Then ask her out! Gosh look at the time make sure you ask her before Saturday. 'K? Bye!" _

"_But Maka isn't it supposed to be− She's gone. What could possibly go wrong?"_

End of Flashback…

"I feel so betrayed…"

"Huh? Are you alright Kid-kun?" Crona asked

I looked at her blue eyes staring at me with head cocked to the side. I smiled to reassure her I was fine. "Yes. Thank you for asking Crona.:

"You're welcome." She mumbled then looked outside again

'She senses my discomfort.' I thought to myself

So I watched her. My eyes then began to trail down from her arms to her wrist where bandages covered the wound.

Flashback Time

_It was Friday. A day before Saturday. A day before the double date. Death the Kid wouldn't have thought Soul and Maka would bail at the last minute because all he could think about was how to ask Crona the not-so-huge but big-enough question he's ever asked a girl. It wasn't like asking her hand in marriage but honestly. Never has he been on a date and he could only guess what girls feel about it when reading Liz's magazines. Not that he enjoys it there's just nothing to do on Saturdays. He would get frustrated at himself when incapable of finding a way out of a dead end. _

"_How should I do this?" he began to ask himself_

_In his mind balloons of ideas would inflate and when he considers doing so POP it goes into oblivion. Should he try the cool approach he'd feel awkward. Old school would probably scare the poor girl away. The shy guy just isn't his thing. It was hypocrisy. And the I-don't-care-who-you-are-just-go-out-with-me is so not working out. It is ungentleman-like and he'd rather die than risk his persona._

_Death the Kid was busy at the moment._

_Crona was in her room slashing her wrist. She was downright worried and panicky. The deep lines created by the knife‚ how it got there no one knows‚ was overflowing with red. Fear had masked her face and the little girl within was creating tantrums. Tears had welled up in her eyes._

"_Ragnarok please come out…"_

_Knock knock_

_Crona was caught out of her thoughts and she wipes away her tears._

"_W-who is it?" she calls out_

"_It's me Kid!" the young shinigami answered_

_Crona's eyes lit up and in her haste to go reach the door stumbles on a pile of books she was reading and ends up getting buried._

"_Is everything alright?" Kid asks hands ready to push the door when he heard the crash_

"_Help!" was all Crona could say for the books were suffocating _

_Gladly Death the Kid had heard her and was by then opening the metal door. Upon entering he kind of stood on the doorframe admiring how well-kept her room was. If it were Black Star's dirt would be present on every surface. _

"_Kid-kun!" the cry came from behind the open door. The obsessive compulsive boy closed it to find the girl buried under dozens of books. But the shelf was still full… Where on earth could she have gotten them? He soon realized that there were __**two **__shelves filled with the same amount of books. And those that have coveted themselves to the pinkette were the empty one's responsibility. Kid then rushed to her aid the gentleman he is. And after digging his fingers through books he finally felt the petite-like hands of Crona. It was somewhat wet but that didn't matter at the moment. He pulled her forcing some one to two kilo hard-bound books dropping with the least bit of sound. _

_Feeling her chest at ease Crona smiled a small smile gracing her face. Or so she had until Kid began staring at her wrist that was wounded. Then as it would Crona was back huddling on Mr. Corner crying with a pillow soaking the liquid of life away. Worry was the normal emotion you get when hanging out with Crona. Kid thought this as bittersweet. But she was supposed to be past all these emo moments wasn't she? And she never slashed her wrists unless in battle. What is going with all this angst?_

_Kid stood up and left Crona's room. Crona was flabbergasted. Kid had never left her alone before! He must be really annoyed at her now. Her crying only grew worse. She was definitely alone now. Ragnarok was likely dead. Kid doesn't want to be near her. Maka is too busy to hang out with her. Soul would only be there if Maka was around. Black Star doesn't like nematodes like her and Tsubaki could do nothing because her meister said so. Liz would despise her because she's so ugly and Patti she just doesn't care about anything. Crona hugged her pillow tighter and sobbed. She was so busy that she didn't notice the young shinigami reenter her room holding bandages and those things you spray on or something to clean the affected part. _

_She put her head up when someone held her slashed hand and a stinging pain erupted. Kid was back and tending to her "wound". She watched as he took out a cloth and wiped the blood away and spraying the stingy thing again. He then wrapped bandages around her wrist to fasten the healing process._

"_There." He said with a huff as he sat beside the girl whose tears seemed to stop_

"_T-thank you…"Crona shyly whispered_

"_Now Crona. Why are you slashing your wrist?" his gentle tone made her sure but should she?_

_The tears began yet again. Seriously tear ducts are becoming a bother to the two. But Crona took care of the situation better. She hesitantly laid her head on Kid's shoulder and told him why. Or tried to when she broke out into sobs and cried onto his shirt._

"_Sssshhhh… calm down…What's bothering you?" Kid cooed _

"_I…I…I…I d-don't want to be alone… I…I…I don't want Ragnarok dead. He's my only companion that can't leave me. He was the one that put a smile on my face when I'm alone even though he teases me. He's like…he's like…He's like my big brother. I tried calling him over and over but he doesn't come out. I tried to see my blood to check on him but it was red. Medusa-sama said that if my blood w-was red Ragnarok would die and sleep an eternal sleep. I don't want him gone Kid-kun. I n-need him." She begged the boy_

_As if on cue Kid knew what to say. He definitely understood what she meant and if he didn't explain how things were he'd be afraid things would come out more drastic. So he patted the girl's head and kissed her hair lightly hushing her down. He grabbed hold of her chin and turned her face to his. Using his thumb to wipe her tear-stained her face he explained._

"_Ragnarok isn't dead Crona. He's just hibernating."_

"_Hibernating?"_

"_Maka did kind of hit you harshly that if Ragnarok hadn't lessened the impact so most of the deadly part hit him both of you would not have been here. In effect he has to sleep for about a few months but other than that he was fine."_

"_So Ragnarok is alright?" she had to make sure_

"_Of course."_

_Crona smiled that special smile of hers when she is very happy. This was the perfect time to ask her._

"_Crona would it be okay for you to go on a date with me this Saturday?"_

"_Uhm… Sure. Okay." She smiled_

_Kid looked at her lips. They were so tempting. He should stop himself but couldn't. _

"_Crona please forgive me if this may give you a nervous breakdown."_

"_Huh?"_

_The thought slipped away when the pressure of his lips was on hers. The slight grazing she felt. It was like the whole world was melting. It was only him and her. Her stomach did flips and her heart began to race. She put a hand on his chest and nervously kissed him back. That kind of surprised Kid but everyday was a surprise when Crona was around._

_Although she didn't know what to call it she obviously favored the "moment". She felt like she was in heaven. His warmth slowly spreading through her body. She forgot about Ragnarok. About Maka. About her friends. About Shibusen. About Medusa. About everything. It was perfect… absolutely−_

"_Crona! We came here to get you−" Maka shouted but stopped dead on her tracks along with Patti Liz and Tsubaki. Their eyes were on the two teens having a make-out session or rather stopped having a make-out session when they were oh so rudely interrupted. _

_Kid and Crona looked at all four girls while feeling their faces heat up. The stand off was broken when Liz decided to comment._

"_Uh… Are we… interrupting something here? Cause we can always walk away‚ come back later and act like nothing happened." _

"_No!" Kid shouted "I've got to leave anyway… I'll see you tomorrow Crona. Excuse me."_

_ The four girls made way for the young shinigami to leave and when he had closed the door they all rushed to Crona and erupted in squeals and giggles. Yes even Maka._

End of Flashback

**End of Chapter 2: Part One**

A/N: So what did you guys think? Part One is just the prequel of this date thing so I hope I can make Part Two better and longer even if by a line only. Thanks for the reviews I hope for more to come!!! Reviews please!!!


	3. Amusement Parks, Ice Cream Part 2 of 2

Title: Euphoria A Flower

Chapter 2: Slashed Wrists‚ Emo Moments‚ Double Dates‚ Amusement Parks‚ and Ice Cream

A/N: Hey guys! It's been so long since I have written something and I hope this satisfies your needs. Summer will be over in 4 weeks and I'll be very busy taking care of a baby. And with my piano lessons and whatnot, I guess I won't be updating very soon. Still, I hope you continue to read my fics no matter how amateur they might seem. I also appreciate the reviews very much and I salute you guys. I guess I can give all of you cyber-hugs? Anyways, please enjoy: Part two of the second chapter.

PS: It's mostly Kid's perspective cause I can relate to him.

"**Slashed Wrists**‚** Emo Moments‚ Double Dates‚ Amusement Parks‚ and Ice Cream."**

**Part Two**

Well… how should I say this…? I woke up to the rays of sun glistening through my beautiful windows. Slowly opened my eyes feeling light and happy then found myself directly in the middle of my bed. Ah… the perfect way to start a day, no? I stretched my arms upward, not disrupting the wonderful symmetry, and yawned. Then I remembered.

'Today was our double-date.' I thought and smiled.

Nothing could destroy this moment. "Nothing at all." So I turned on my side, carefully slipping of my bed and what did I see? The alarm clock on my bedside table had its small hand on the number SEVEN and the long hand was directly over the number TWELVE. I felt my eye twitch.

'"Seven o'clock? I woke up at Seven o'clock!? This inexcusable! I am trash! Garbage! I am not worth this title. I am a pig who spends its days in mud. I don't want to live!"

"KID!" Liz entered my room blasting it open and, to my dismay, blasting it open asymmetrically.

I screamed in agony as I thumped my fists on my floor. Why was it always I? I should die! I am not worth this… I am not worth anything!

* * *

I was brushing the tangles of my hair when Kid started shouting. My eye caught the wall clock which read 7:00. It was the number seven again. I'd better save him before he commits suicide.

* * *

"We'll be at Crona's 'kay? And try not to kill yourself before the date!" shouted Liz as I ate my breakfast

'Wait, did she just say…!!!'

"What are you going to do at Cro−" the door was slammed right in front of my face. "−na's…"

I just left my bathroom at exactly 8:00. Perfect! But the thought of what my weapons and most likely the other girls were doing at Crona's place bothered me. I dried my hair first and fixed it. Then I took out my clothes from the closet and placed it on the bed. Liz had picked them out for me. Although she usually doesn't have **my** perspective on clothing I could give her 8 points for this. Her _exquisitely_ detailed words still echoed in my head.

"First you should wear this very‚ very pale green dress shirt. I personally adjusted this so that the sleeves end up somewhere on your elbows. And keep the top button undone. You look like you come from some other era where long-sleeved dress shirts were in fashion. Put on this sleek gray vest over the shirt and button all three 'kay? I've, also, picked the perfect pair of pants. It's just like your normal ones only a darker hue. Here, Patti kind of chose this at the last minute. I know! She surprised me too. Ralph Lauren Gardener Plaid Canvas Slip-on, which she picked online. Those cost us 55 bucks."

My weapon's voice trailed off when the phone on my desk, which I rarely find beneficial, rang. I was kind of flabbergasted. Only father, Liz and Patti knew my number. Who would be this now? I walked over to the ringing cell when it stopped. Ignoring what just happened I left it to its solitude and changed.

I locked the front doors at exactly nine o'clock. And I decided to bring the phone with me. I guess, there's a first time for everything. Seeing as I still had an hour before I should meet Crona in front of Shibusen, I went to the amusement park where the double-date is to happen. It is best to plan things ahead.

As I roamed, ideas started to build up in my head.

'First, we walk and celebrate this fine day in the more peaceful parts of the park. It would be possible that Soul and Maka think of getting privacy so I'll leave them be. Crona and I will then look into the booths and hopefully she'd be okay to play. Then a wonderful lunch in that pizza place would work. Next would be the rides and probably I could persuade Crona to go on at least three. Then we would end the day with a ride on the tour bus.'

Then time had passed. It was twenty minutes until ten.

* * *

I was astonished to see Crona standing in front of school with an air of new found confidence. She looked cute as well. I guess that could pass. Although I, being a shinigami, shouldn't have those thoughts in my head, it was too hard to resist complimenting her. For one, her black dress was replaced with a mint green long-sleeved shirt under a plain white dress that fell right on her knees. Its edges were accented with green and pink, looking as if they were painted on curiously. Then her feet wore white and translucent green ballet flats, a beautiful sight she was.

I couldn't stop smiling as I approached her. A light blush glowed on her cheeks as I held up my arm. Indeed, she looked like an angel.

Alright, it was twenty minutes since Crona and I have been waiting in front of the park for our friends. I am getting impatient and this day should not be ruined. Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked "Death the Kid speaking, who, may I ask, is in need of my time?"

**'Kid. It's just me Soul.'**

"Well, where are you guys?" That didn't sound frustrated, did it?

**'That's the thing… We're not coming.'**

"WHAT!?"

**'What?' **I guessed that remark wasn't for me. **'Uh... sure… Okay. Sorry Kid, I gotta run. Enjoy your date for Maka and me, alright?'**

_Beep, beep, beep_

He hung up, saying, he and his girlfriend aren't coming when they had specifically informed me this was a double-date!

"K-Kid-kun, are you… okay?"

I turned my head and saw Crona's deep blue eyes stare at me with worry. Sigh. I guess I _should_ enjoy this date. My date surely deserves a break and maybe, so do I. But after this, questions need to be answered.

* * *

My plans definitely have been ruined. Instead of the peaceful walk I took Crona to the Ferris wheel. Ever since we came here she had been curious as to what it does. And for what I have known Ferris wheels usually take your mind off of things. I hope this one does.

We entered and took sits on opposite sides. The young man closed the door and I began to think, hard.

A few minutes into the ride, I feel the need to express what I felt.

"A double date is supposed to be composed of four people not two! Soul and Maka are going to pay." I mumbled to myself

Crona fortunately had not heard me. I smiled as her child-like characteristic began its infectious epidemic. The view instantly stole her attention. I would have been more than happy to start showing her important sites around Death City and tell her about how it made history if not for the fact that I didn't see this coming sooner.

"I feel so betrayed…"

"Huh? Are you alright Kid-kun?" Crona asked

I looked at her staring at me with head cocked to the side. I smiled to reassure her I was fine. "Yes. Thank you for asking Crona."

"You're welcome." She mumbled then looked outside again

So I watched her.

* * *

We left that and continued to the booths.

There were so many, I didn't know where to take her, when she stopped walking. I hadn't even noticed until I felt her hand reach out to mine. I whirled around and found her staring at a huge, and I mean huge like you couldn't even connect your fingers when you hug it tightly, chick plushie. (A/N: The gigantic chick in gakuen Alice!!!)

She turned to me with those puppy-looking eyes. Could I have said no? So we went there and asked the woman in charge of what to do to get the plushies.

"All you gotta do is hit those clowns with these guns." She snottily replied

'Easy!' I thought to myself

And so after what seemed like the best game of my life, people had crowded around us, little kids were clapping, girls were being swooned, and the snobby woman was gaping. I casually gave the guns back to her and awaited my prize. Crona was grinning at me. It was rare to see but I hope she could do it more frequently.

The woman tapped at my shoulder and gave me this box that seemed to be filled with money. I demanded why I didn't get a plushie.

"Well, sir, you beat the record and all of the plushies were taken."

"What about the huge chick?!" I had asked

"That couple just had it." She pointed to said couple

My objective was to get Crona the chick and she WILL get the chick. And with the box of money in one hand and Crona's hand in the other, I ran with the fastest speed I could and left this huge smog trailing behind me.

"Excuse me!" I called to the couple

They turned to me, and the expressions on their faces were of shock, I wonder why…

"Would you like to exchange that plushie for this box of money?"

The boy nodded with the girl and the plushie was in my arms.

I turned to Crona who was panting. With a huge smile, I plopped the chick in her arms. I was flabbergasted when she laughed out loud.

* * *

All the excitement with the huge chick Crona was cradling in her arms made me feel very hungry.

'Crona, are you hungry?"

"Huh?" she questioned back and before I could ask again her stomach grumbled

"That's enough of an answer for me." I thought out loud

So I maneuvered my way in the crowd, keeping Crona's hand in a tight grip and found the pizza place. I could smell the pizza and I began to salivate. That is quite awkward so we should have just entered.

Again, that was wrong. The place was packed. Children were bickering and adults were doing nothing about it. I don't think I could survive this. A glass broke from somewhere and I had to vomit. I can't sense any organized thing there!

My thoughts about the imperfections surrounding the restaurant disappeared when Crona began to tug at my sleeves. I could feel she wanted to leave, but why?

As we were just out the door, from the corner of my eye I could see the reason she wanted to leave so badly.

When we were far a ways away, I tried asking her.

"Were those girls teasing you in anyway?"

"It's not a problem you should be bothered about Kid-kun…"

"But, Crona, I could help−"

"Thank you but, no thank you Kid-kun. It's not that big of an obstacle, I'd get over it…"

And with that she smiled.

* * *

Instead we went to an ice cream parlor. It only accumulated a few people and it was organized!!!

Crona and I went to a booth that was kind of private. We sat across each other, her chick was sitting next to her and I began staring at it.

Its eyes were a little beady… The beak was perfect but there's something about it that doesn't seem quite right… before I could get my hands on it the waitress came to get our orders.

The menu has a long list of ice cream that I wouldn't have believed only a little crowd would come here. I asked for a simple vanilla sundae with bite-sized brownies…

"Eight brownies, arranged perfectly symmetrical if you could." I requested

"Of course, sir." The waitress seems sincere

"So Crona, what would you like to have?"

That's when I noticed that her eyebrows were furrowed. I really deserved a good slap on the face. It was possible Crona had never even known what ice cream was. Stupid.

"Uhm, she'll just have a strawberry, chocolate, vanilla dish."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Water, if you serve that here too."

"It would be possible, sir and madam. May I take your menus? Thank you. Your orders would be ready in a few." The waitress giggled

I sighed to myself when I felt Crona gazing.

"???"

"Will it taste nice?" she asked me, however, hesitantly

"Of course." She needed reassuring.

* * *

We left the ice cream parlor. Crona loved the ice cream. Yes, she did.

* * *

The bus was ready to pick us up. The sun was setting and we feel tired.

Not long after we sat, Crona was hugging her plushie, lightly dozing off. I smiled to myself.

'It wasn't that I didn't expect it… This was the best first date, I had.' I thought as I watched her face

She was, as she was not long ago in the infirmary, serene. Her face was gentle; no one would've known she could be this way. Then my phone rang again. This time it was a message.

**From: Liz**

**You two look so cute!!!**

'What the???' I thought, confused

So I replied: **What are you talking about?**

The phone rang again.

**From: Patti**

**Nyahahahaha! Kid-kun, look behind you!**

I did as I was told and found the six people I least expected to stalk me on a first date.

* * *

The bus stopped in front of Shibusen, and I gently woke Crona up. She blinked a few times and took my hand absentmindedly.

I escorted her to her room and felt contented. She seemed happy, I felt happy.

Before she could enter her room, I gave a swift kiss on her forehead. I should stop it with the kisses now.

**End of Chapter 2: Part Two**

A/N: How was it? It is kinda shorter and less detailed.

But I did my best with handling this writer's block and it's what I came up with… Please,

I would appreciate your reviews and criticism. (Salute!!!)


	4. I just want to be friends for now

Title: Euphoria A Flower

Chapter 3: I just want to be friends

A/N: FYI what Kid feels in this chapter is what I feel. I am so stupid for putting up the second chapter that I have indeed ruined the PERFECT plot! Anyway what's done is done. So don't mind that second sentence. God I hate this keyboard. Did you know the button for commas doesn't work? There's another perfectly working keyboard on an empty desk right behind me and it's mocking. I don't want to change keyboards cuz everything I touch eventually dies. Except if I feel good about it. That's enough said. Please enjoy the third chapter!

"**I just want to be friends"**

Death the Kid was pacing in his room.

His thoughts were of the other day. The date. The girl. And the way he acts.

He should think logically about this. Sure he feels protective of her but usually everyone does. Well there was the time on her birthday but no one else was there for it. He watches her and usually spaces out because of her. But she was a point of interest how could a person _not _do that. He's always happy when she was around. That and her hair brought a smile to his face. Why? Because one day he'll be able to cut it and she'd be perfect. Death the Kid was sighing.

"What is Crona to me?" he thinks out loud. Loud enough for a passing Liz to hear and have a perfect reason to eavesdrop.

"I think I'm taking things too far. First of all how do I know we think of each other the same way? And another thing am I really in love with her?" Liz gasps and covers her mouth. The others would love to know about this! Wait he was talking again.

"I mean this might just be that brother-sister thing. I am overprotective at times. She was abused as a child and being a shinigami I fight for what is right… but it seems so much more than sibling love. Whenever I see her smile it feels as if my heart would pop out my chest. Now I'm sounding cheesy. What is this?" He grunts and flops on his bed.

"Whenever I look at her lips I have to fight the urge to not kiss and frighten her. That did fail and the girls kind of saw that. I wonder what they think of it. Then there was the date. They did kind of stalk the two of us. I don't feel a single bit of guilt for almost killing them all but it was like I wanted them to stalk me. To know about Crona and I but what were we? Friends… Of course we were friends. The only people she hangs out with were friends and the school faculty which Sid-sensei is an exception to.

"Maybe I should see the signs she is subconsciously putting off. Well there was the blush but that's almost always there. She laughs and smiles when I do something she likes… she gives that to everyone else as well. She's okay with contact now but that's an improvement in her social skills not really much of an observation. Well she did kiss me back almost hesitantly for a few seconds. Why would she kiss me back? Don't girls kiss back when they like it? (shudders) Well that was quite perverted. She trusts me more than the other guys _but_ she's afraid of Black Star and Soul doesn't hang out with her like I do. Why am I hanging out with her often? Well Maka _is _getting busier and it's usually instinctive if I feel a friend is need of company. Another shinigami's pride. But I guess I have to decide something now. Alright."

Death the Kid gets off the bed and tries to straighten out his clothes.

"I better go talk to her. And Liz... don't tell anyone what you just heard. It's kind of impolite to gossip you know."

* * *

"…do you understand Crona?"

Said girl was staring at Mr. Corner. It was getting rather vexing just sitting on her bed while Kid-kun was talking about something. It's not like she wasn't listening. She heard him say the word 'friend' a few times and something about looking for something. Okay so she wasn't listening but it was a bad habit she does. Whenever Kid-kun starts explaining something half her brain doesn't work and all she would remember was the tone of his voice a few choice words and whatever she was thinking of at the moment. Which was sitting on Mr. Corner… with a pillow on her lap then taking a well-earned nap until she wakes up at around 6 pm to drag herself profusely to the bed. Most of the time she can't sleep although the bed was very comfy. So she would turn on the lights and get a random book out of the bookshelf which was magically replacing the books every month. And Mr. Corner would always welcome her with open arm− erhm − sides... and she'd wake up with the book on her lap feeling perfectly fine.

"Crona… Hello…? Earth to Crona!"

"Huh?"

"Were you listening to me?"

"Uhmm… no. I'm sorry! I-it's just that Mr. Corner is much more comfortable…" she reasons meekly as Kid puts a hand to his face

"Okay then" he sighs in defeat "Let's go sit on the floor and please listen to me this time."

"Hai!"

So they move from the bed to the floor where Crona trots toward lovable Mr. Corner with that child-like innocence plastered on her face.

Alright. She got what she wanted and Kid-kun was kind enough to have given it to her. The least she could do was listen to him.

The young shinigami was serious. She tried her best to look into those honey golden eyes and almost dozed off when he cleared his throat.

"Well Crona as I have said earlier. This relationship between the two of us is kind of… confusing in my part. So for the time being I would like the two of us to remain friends." He had made his point. But just in case... '_friends for now'_ he adds in his head

"But aren't we already friends?"

"Well yes but−"

"I'm afraid I don't understand Kid-kun…"

_'I don't understand why I'm saying this either...' _

"Remember the kiss we shared?"

Of course she remembers the kiss that he had given her. It had sent certain things that she both favors and feels uneasy about. But she sometimes wished that they could have kissed longer…

"Yup."

"Well most of the time when two people specifically a boy and a girl kiss on the lips it means they are more than 'just friends'."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that they love and care about each other deeply and might someday end up getting married."

"So when we kissed…"

"I don't mean it like that! Well I do but−" those blue eyes were confused and he should not be thinking how cute they are right now!

"I don't think it's the right time. The right time for us to have shared such an intimate thing."

"O-okay so we shouldn't ever kiss again?"

_'Why did I have to explain this? I should have just let things on their own.'_ He thought

"I don't mean that we _shouldn't_ kiss ever again instead I just want us to do things the proper way."

"And what is the proper way?"

"Well first before lovers become as they are they happen to be very good friends."

"Oh…So it means _we_ get to be lovers?"

"That… is a possibility… but you have other guy friends so you might end up with one of us." How it hurts him to say that he can't explain.

"Ooooohhhh…" she said forming an "o" even when no sound came from her mouth.

"So do you understand?"

"I do Kid-kun… Arigatou!" she said smiling

Although once again half her brain has shut down she kind of understood what the young shinigami was saying. That he wants 'things' whatever they are to be done in a step-by-step manner. And it means that they are still friends.

That's all she wanted to hear.

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: Well I kind of enjoyed typing that and I ended at exactly 8:00 pm. How wonderful is that? It is kind of short...

How do you guys think about this? Please review. They really motivate me! ^.^


End file.
